


I am a flower that blooms for you only

by creamyjihoon



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Boy x boy, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Youngjae, Little Space, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Some angst, baby youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyjihoon/pseuds/creamyjihoon
Summary: innocent youngjae and his boyfriend Jinyoung





	1. chapter one

everyone was very aware of youngjaes pure innocence, everyone except for youngjae himself. To him the whole world was filled with light and happiness, he'd always been protected from dirty and evil things. 

that is, until freshman year of college had began and the first friends he made were yugyeom and a boy whole liked to call himself 'bambam.' Two months after he had met them they introduced him to their other friends, Jackson, jaebum Mark and 

Jinyoung

Jinyoung, who made his world stop. Jinyoung who made his heartbeat quicken. Jinyoung who seemed to make flowers bloom just by blinking. They quickly fell in love, shy glances and gentle hand holding have been exchanged. Passionate kissing and cuddling. youngjae had never been in a relationship before, and Jinyoung had met all of his expectations. It couldn't be more perfect than this.

Youngjae was now in his sophomore year of college, Jinyoung and him have dated for a little over a year now. One whole fantastic beautiful year, but to his friends there was one problem:

"What do you mean you haven't had sex yet?!" Jackson exclaimed, covering his mouth to laugh loudly. Holding his stomach and calling bambam over who was in the middle of eating lunch.

"Did you know they haven't had sex yet?" Jackson asked bambam, bambams eyes widened and he choked on his sandwich looking over at youngjae who was sitting on the couch in his dorm completely dumbfounded. 

"Jeez I knew you were innocent but seriously? You still haven't done it?" Bambam asked, urging on Jacksons harassment.

"Wait so have you even given him a blowjob yet?" Jackson tilted his head in question, youngjae scratched his arm And shook his head no. Bambam and Jackson exchanged a look, raising their eyebrows

"Do you even know what a blowjob is?" Bambam followed up Jacksons question

Again youngjae shook his head no, which sent bambam and Jackson into a fit of obnoxious laughter. They screamed like hyenas wiping tears away from their eyes. 

Youngjae thanked his lucky stars when he heard the door of his dorm open, meaning Jinyoung was finally here with the food he asked for. 

"Has he even given you a handjob yet?!" Jackson continued laughing but immediately stopped when he saw Jinyoung standing in the doorway, his eyes focusing on youngjae.

Youngjae was a blushing up a storm, his sweater paws covering up his crimson cheeks. He felt the warmth radiate from his face, embarrassed that Jinyoung had heard what Jackson was asking him. What they were discussing 

"I d-don't even know what a handjob is" youngjae mumbled, truly having no clue what it was but assuming it was something sexual. In high school youngjae was friends with a lot of girls. Not very popular ones though, they were all in the comic book club and a mathematics club for the top math students at his school. 

He was completely shut out from what is 'regular teenage talk', never even having a relationship before Jinyoung. He has always been 100% focused on school, school, school. 

Jinyoung shot a cold glare at Jackson and bambam, making them shiver with fear. Jinyoung pet youngjaes head and placed a paper bag on his lap. 

"Is this my food hyung?" Youngjae asked, looking up at Jinyoung as he walked around the couch to sit down next to him. 

"Mhm" he hummed and sat down next to youngjae, wrapping his arm around youngjae as he pulls out the honeybun that Jinyoung bought for him. 

He takes a bite and hums with pleasure, "tasty!" He smiles and eats as the others begin to carry on regular conversation.

 

 

-

 

Around 8 or 9 Jinyoung said he had to go back to his dorm to study for a big test that was coming up. Youngjae waddled over to Jinyoung before he started to open the door and shyly tugged on his shirt. Though they've been together for so long and know almost everything about each other; youngjae was still too shy to ask for kisses or to initiate the kiss first. 

Jinyoung has become aware of youngjaes habit of tugging on his shirt when he wanted a kiss, which he found it to be the most adorable thing ever. Jinyoung smiled and wrapped his arms around youngjae waist, pulling him close. 

Youngjae giggled and slid his arms around Jinyoung neck while jinyoung leaned down to press their lips together. Their lips molding together in perfect harmony, youngjae pulled away first and rested his forehead against Jinyoung and giggled quietly. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing each other in, feeling close. 

"Alright alright get out now!" Jackson groaned and made fake gagging sounds at the cutesy couple in front of him. 

Jinyoung laughed and whispered another goodbye to youngjae and left his dorm. Youngjae basically skipped to his room, the dorkiest smile on his face. 

 

Youngjae rested his head on his pillow, dreams filled with Jinyoung.

 

dreams of Jinyoungs hands sliding up his thigh, whispering incoherent words into his ear. Goosebumps erupting over his skin, hands grazing over every inch of his body. lips pressed against his bare neck, drowning out all the things around him except for Jinyoung,  
Jinyoung, Jinyoung


	2. a little loss of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Youngjae is already losing his precious innocence   
> also i didn't proofread or edit this so lmao

Sticky. 

Youngjae woke up and all he felt was sticky, furrowing his eyebrows he began to sit up only making the problem worse. Being stabbed in his tummy with something hard, he looked down and-

Wait a second.

Youngjae sat still, completely dumbfounded before he really felt it this time. Really felt the uncomfortable wetness that he really wanted to just disappear already.  
Did he just have one of those things called a wet dream?

starting to panic he grabbed his phone that sat aside his bed, on a small black dresser. He opened up Jinyoungs contact, the typing bar blinking waiting for him to type words but then he remembered 

 

cool hands caressing his skin so gently, Jinyoungs wet tongue running across his neck as he shivers and sucks in a breath shakily. A hand just barely grazing over the growing bulge in his pants, "you're such a good boy for me baby" Jinyoungs whispers echoed in his mind, whimpering out and bucking his hips up into Jinyoungs hand harder. So desperately needing more of Jinyoung, wanting more.

 

Youngjae' face flushed in embarrassment, he decided against texting Jinyoung about this issue. Nope, that's way too embarrassing. Never gonna happen no way, no thanks. A shower would be something better to do right? 

Needing to deal with his stickiness, he wandered over to the bathroom.

The floor underneath his feet were white tiles, near the bathtub was a small circular black rug. The walls were painted white too, matching the floor perfectly. How creative the person who decorated this must've been, youngjae chuckled at that thought. 

Turning on the water he got into the shower, letting the cold water trickle down his skin. He hated cold showers, he was a freeze baby to begin with but the only way to get rid of his problem was this.

 

It hurt, it's been over an hour after the shower he took but it still won't GO AWAY. What was he supposed to do? The only thing he knew how to do was pour cold water over it.

feeling frustrated and in pain, tears brimmed his soft brown eyes. He didn't want Jinyoung to know, even when this happened to them when they were kissing he didn't like for him to know.

But still he found himself dialing Jinyoungs phone number, ringing two times before he picked up he couldn't help but whine out, tears spilling down from his face 

"Jinyoung!" 

"Baby what's wrong, what happened? are you ok?" Concern filled Jinyoungs voice 

hiccuping and swallowing down the lump in his throat Youngjae spoke again, gently whining out 

"I need you" 

Jinyoung choked on air, trying to stutter out a sentence but unable to. The tone in youngjaes voice made Jinyoungs face heat up, he tried speaking again

"W-what-" he cleared his voice "What do you mean?" 

"It's so embarrassing, don't make me say it."

Jinyoung could feel sweat trickle down his forehead, everything was just too hot. Like he needed to take everything off, cool down 

"It won't go away.." Youngjae whispered through the phone

"well have you, you know... dealt with it, baby?" 

"Yeah i poured cold water on it but it won't go away" 

Jinyoung scrunched his eyebrows together, cold water? 

"no I mean, did you-" 

Jinyoung stopped for a moment, did Youngjae even know what masturbating was? Should he even bring it up, not wanting to make things uncomfortable for Youngjae he tested the waters.

"Have you thought about doing anything else?"

Youngjae pouted, puffing out his cheeks 

"what do you mean?" 

"Touch yourself"

Youngjae felt a blush spread across his cheeks, fumbling with the phone in his hands. Just the sound of Jinyoungs voice made his problem even worse, his shorts felt too tight. 

"W-what?" 

"Touch yourself where it hurts baby"

Youngjae was silent for a few seconds, Jinyoung was about to apologize. Feeling like he made Youngjae uncomfortable or nervous about this, but soon taking that thought back when he heard it.

Youngjaes beautiful voice, his high pitched moan rang throughout the speaker on Jinyoungs phone. 

"Do you feel good?" Jinyoungs voice was soft, making Youngjaes skin tingle. Youngjaes hand slid down underneath his shorts, his fingers wrapping around his own length again.

Youngjae bit his lip, too shy to speak. not wanting to make another sound, this was all too embarrassing. but he had little self control, all he could reply with was a moan

"Use your words babyboy" Jinyoung found himself growing harder and harder every minute, this all seemed so unreal to him. 

"Jinyoung it feels so g-good." Youngjae gasped 

pumping his arms slowly he felt his hips stutter up into his hand, a warm feeling boiling up into his stomach. precum dropped onto his hand, just listening to Jinyoung talk made his heart beat so wildly 

"it's so embarrassing"

Jinyoung cooed, still whispering out praises to Youngjae. Telling him what a good boy he was, how good he felt because of this 

With one last flick of his wrist ropes of white splattered against his shirt, basically shouting out Jinyoungs name as he released. 

Jinyoung wasn't too far behind, youngjae heard his muffled moans through the phone. The way his name sounded on Jinyoungs tongue made his stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Jinyoung, please come over.." Youngjae whispered and hung up


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi i havent updated in forever this chap is really short im sorry but ill try my best to write a longer one rn

To be honest, Youngjae was freaking out. Jinyoung knew that he had, well, touched himself? AND WHY DID HE TELL HIM TO COME OVER? 

Youngjae was anxious, still not even sane enough to get up and clean himself up. Yeah, he should probably go do that. Youngjae pulled up his boxers and walked to his bathroom that was decorated pretty boringly. 

He took off his pants and boxers and stuffed them inside of the plastic dirty clothes bin, and wet a blue washcloth. Rubbing it against his inner thighs and, well you know.. His area.

He sucked in a breath as the cold towel made contact with his now sensitive area. Then dried off with a different towel. Sliding on a new pair of boxers and just a plain pair of grey sweats.

Youngjae didn’t know what to do still, he walked into the living room and he swore his heart almost stopped when he heard the front door open. He slowly turned around to face the door and saw Jinyoung staring back at him. 

Youngjae didn’t know what compelled him to walk over to Jinyoung and hastily smash his lips against the others. Or what made him tug at the bottom of Jinyoung’s shirt and make him pull it off, throwing it across his bedroom. Youngjae didn’t even remember how they got there.

He could feel his body heat up again, all of his blood rushing to one place. That’s when he realized the situation and he quickly disconnected the kiss, staring at Jinyoung wide-eyed.

He opened his mouth to speak but then got too shy to talk, he sat down on the bed and tried to think of the right words to say. But he really didn’t even know how he felt, so what was he SUPPOSED to say?

“Youngjae baby, it’s okay if you’re not ready. You know i’ll always wait for you baby.”

He sucked in a breath, still unable to speak or look into Jinyoung’s eyes.Youngjae bit his lip, with every silent moment passing by he felt more and more embarrassed.

“Baby, talk to me what’s going through that pretty little head of yours?” Jinyoung sat down next to Youngjae on the bed, playing with Youngjae’s hair gently.

“I dunno, I’m just…” Youngjae pouted finally looking up at Jinyoung, who was already staring,

“I’m scared.” He admitted, looking away again.

Jinyoung used his thumb and index finger to guide youngjae’s face back to his, so that they were looking at each other.

“It’s okay to be scared, we have all the time in the world baby boy, I love you no matter what.”  
Jinyoung leaned in and placed a kiss on Youngjae’s forehead.

Youngjae loved that Jinyoung always knew the right words to say, loved that he was willing to wait for him and that sex wasn’t the only thing that mattered to him.

Most of all he loved the way Jinyoung loved him, he knew everything about Youngjae from his favorite song to his darkest secrets. Jinyoung was everything, the moon and stars and everything that surrounded them.

“Wanna take a nap?” Jinyoung asked, flopping his upper body down onto the bed.

Youngjae nodded his head yes and cuddled up close to Jinyoung, his head resting on top of his chest and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeating.

 

When Youngjae was fast asleep Jinyoung whispered ‘I love you’s’ into Youngjae’s ear, then slowly slipping out of bed leaving Youngjae alone to rest.


End file.
